


Bones and Bites

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also there may be a second chapter? Cause... d o g s, Don't think I'm just writing a random story off of this random individual, Heck namemc my username, Oh yes I am JadeofSeas, Yeah this is just what I see happening after I get the glitch, also the title is honestly a wip cause I'm terrible with naming things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After dying and respawning next to her stuff, Jade realizes... something's not quite right about herself. How will her dogs react when she comes up to the surface? Looking kind of... boney then usual.
Relationships: JadeofSeas and Dogs, No Romantic Relationship(s), Please don't ship me with my dogs, That's not cool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Bones and Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catzooa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/gifts).



Jade was grabbing her remaining items, grumbling to herself. She was thankful her diamonds didn't burn but she was still very much annoyed. The young teen quickly turned to look around hearing the sound of bones click in the distance. Great. Skeletons. 

_ What a time to be alive _ , Jade thought to herself, sighing with relief when she saw her shield. She then sighed annoyed, seeing her iron axe, which she had called her 'temporary battle axe' had been destroyed in the lava. She still had her sword but that was crappy.  _ My armor's all gone too, cept for my helmet. Oh, and the raw pork, what's this amazing luck I have?  _ Jade's sarcasm levels were at a five in her thoughts at the moment, pulling up her shield as the sound of bones came closer and closer. She frowned deeply, and brought out her sword. 

When the skeleton spotted her though… it ignored her. Jade blinked confused. She waited a few moments before just walking in front of it. She did this sometimes when she had dealt with skeletons with such terrible aim she started feeling sorry for them. 

The skeleton ignored her still. "Ok, dude, keep being you, I guess." She grumbled. She then remembered who she had left outside. Two of her dogs. "Oh frick," Jade started running when she noticed something. She had been too preoccupied with her stuff first then the skeleton to even notice. The young teen rolled one of her sweater's sleeves and gasped. Some parts of her arm seemed, well to her at least, like the skin had been erased. It only showed bones. The teen frowned deeply and looked down at her legs. They were exactly the same. She bit her lip softly, not liking what was happening one bit. She scurried to find a way out. Jade almost died again, which really would've destroyed her day, to a creeper but thankfully another peaceful skeleton had gotten mad at it and shot it. That angered the creeper and blew up and murdered the skeleton. Jade honestly had no words for the scene she had front row seats for.

When she finally got out, she sighed with relief seeing the two dogs she had brought with her. Inky, one of her dogs with a black collar. He also had a bit of a black spot on his body, from an ink sac exploding on his fur. Well the first time it was an accident, but any time Jade tries to clean him… he makes sure he gets another spot. The other dog was Biscuit, one of her dogs with a red collar. Biscuit was one of the newest tamed dogs, opposite to Inky who she's had for a while. 

Jade walked over to her dogs, putting her sword away, and pulling out half of the raw pork. The raw food had been for the dogs but she had to share apparently. When she got closer though, she frowned seeing Biscuit glaring at her. Inky hadn't noticed her yet, he was distracted with a flower.

Jade was holding out a porkchop with a calm smile when suddenly she jolted back. Biscuit growled and barked, scaring Jade. She frowned deeply and soon just walked back a few steps. Biscuit walked forward a few steps, and Jade  _ honestly  _ thought he was going to jump and attack her.

Suddenly though, Inky was now there. Did she know why he appeared as if a ninja? No. He must've run over when the two were distracted, so distracted they didn't even hear his tag jingling. She looked at Inky with a fearful look. She didn't know what Inky was going to do. Biscuit seemed to want to hurt her… but Inky?

Inky walked right over to her and sniffed her leg. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for a huge bite to her leg. A bite on her leg, then maybe an attack. Then she'd have to respawn again. And then… 

"H-huh?" Jade opened her eyes and gasped softly. Inky was licking her leg. She then watched as when Biscuit came closer, Inky just growled at the younger. Jade handed Inky a porkchop, which he happily accepted. She then handed one to Biscuit, who sniffed her arm, then accepted. She sighed with relief and pet both dogs before frowning. 

_ If Biscuit got so violent, how are all my dogs going to react? _ Jade thought worryingly. She sat next to her dogs and hugged Inky. She cried a little, getting comforting licks from both dogs. She giggled a little softly, and just stayed there. Whatever happened to her… she knew that her pets would be there. Even if it was going to be a bit hard with her dogs.


End file.
